


Caring to Much

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15





	Caring to Much

“You can’t do that, you can’t just throw yourself in front of me and get yourself almost killed,” Lydia told him with angry tears in her eyes.

“Are you serious? That’s the least I can do? I can heal, you’ll get killed.”

“But-.”

“You’re all I have!” He roared, interrupting her and making her quiet. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. “I haven’t had anyone to care about in a long time. Let alone someone that gave a shit about me. Do you think I’d so easily give that up?”

Lydia looked away, exhaling and trying to blink the tears away. “You’re just always getting hurt.”

Her words made his heart skip a beat, at least it felt like it did. Still, even months later, he wasn’t used to the idea of her caring about him, worrying about him.

“And what about you? How do you think it makes me feel to know that any night you’re going to wake up screaming, talking about dead people. Or I’ll just wake up and you’ll be gone.”

She wiped the tears from her cheek. “We’re so fucked.”

At that he frowned, because they did have a lot of problems. Him being a werewolf, and whatever was going on with Lydia. It was bad enough she had this weird connection with dead people, but it was even worse that they still didn’t understand it. “We’ll be fine.”

“Will we?” She asked and looked up at him. “We went into this already so fucked up and nothing is getting better. I don’t want it to be like with Jackson, I don’t want-.”

He grabbed her face and forced her gaze on him. “It’s not.” Because he wasn’t Jackson. Jackson may have loved her, but he wasn’t capable of showing it. On top of it, the guy was an asshole. Now that he looked back on it Isaac could see moments where he was an ass to Lydia. And even though she wasn’t a saint herself, Isaac could attest to that, she didn’t deserve what Jackson dished out. The last thing Isaac wanted was for his relationship with Lydia to be compared to the one she had with that asshole.

Lydia nodded, hoping that was true, and slid her arms around his neck. As she expected, he wrapped her in a hug, pulling her against him.


End file.
